


My Future Is With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bra/Bras, Butt Slapping, Character Death, Children, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Family, Family Dinners, Fondling, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lace Panties, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Pizza, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Showers, Sons, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Vacation, Violence, Wall Sex, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was glad that Danni came to him in Washington, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	My Future Is With You:

*Summary: Steve was glad that Danni came to him in Washington, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

After having a couple of beers, & talking things out, Commander Steve McGarrett smiled at his lover, Detective Danielle “Danni” is Williams, & said this to her, as they sat across from each other, It had been a hell of 2 months.

“I am really glad that you are here with me”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he handed her another beer. He would do anything for the blond, & it was vice versa, cause of the bond that they share. Danni simply said without hesitation.

“Baby, I meant what I said, As soon as we got our rhythm going, & **_Five-O_** was off the ground, I **_am_** in this with you, You _would never_ have to be alone again”. Steve smiled, & knew that she meant it, & he was so lucky to have her in his life. She decided to drop a bombshell on him, A pretty good one, she thought.

“I got a surprise for you, Since you are recovering, I booked us a reservation at the little resort in Maui, that you had been talking about, The Governor gave you time, I thought about taking time as well, What do you say, **_Sailor_** ?, Us there, & me in my little string bikini ?”, she purred with seduction in her eyes. Steve was thinking of that, & said this to her.

“I say, “You got me as long as you want”, Babe, That actually sounds like Heaven, I can’t wait for us to go, & kick back, & relax”, Danni was pleased that he loved the idea. She kissed him sweetly, & said this to him.

“Just know that my future is with you, & you,” She said, as he helped him out of the sling. “Go shower, I will join you, As soon as I am done ordering dinner for us”, She sent him off with a pinch on his ass, They shared a smile, as they went to do their task.

As soon as they were done showering, The Pizza came, & Danni quickly dries off, & puts her silky robe on, & paid for their food, & then closes the door, & sets up the pizza on the coffee table. She was feeling a little horny on top of everything else.

She turned to him with a smirk, “You know the best way to eat pizza is ?”, Steve shook his head in the negative, “No”, He answered. “This”, She said simply, & undoes her robe, & let it fall to the ground.

The Hunky Brunette always gets hot & bothered by his lover’s hot body. It always gives him a boner, like at that moment, His cock tented up in the towel, that he was wearing around his waist. Careful of his injuries, She yanked the towel away, & they made out down, & dirty.

After they were done with their “fun”, They had their dinner naked, & exposed. It was like when they first got together, They were all over each other. But, It’s better now, including the sex. After they were done with their cleanup, They got ready for bed, & cuddled up to each other, & held each other, til they fell asleep.


End file.
